


Repeat

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Hyunjin's normal routine of work is splendidly disrupted by a new very cute customer





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an imagine i found on tumblr by @squishywoojin

Normal days for Hyunjin were busy, wake up, go to school, go to his job at the cafe nearby, go home, do homework, sleep, repeat.

Nothing interesting really happened, every now and then his friend Jisung would tell some wild story about a person in the school, the kid was like a gossip encyclopedia.

Work was never that fun either, the only reason Hyunjin picked to work at a cafe was because he liked the smell of coffee. There was a point where he almost got fired, he spilled drinks, almost broke the machines, burnt himself several times, but he really needed the money, so he practiced at home (yes he actually did). Now there would be regulars that would comment on his improvement, but everything was still on repeat, nobody new really came, usually it was people he knew from school or people from offices nearby on lunch break.

One day he had been by the register, the day was slow, who would want to come out all the way to a small cafe in the cold at 5 pm? 

His ears pricked up at the bell of the door jingling, he looked up and was breath taken.

There stood a boy,  _a really cute boy,_ he had fluffy brown hair, sparkles of snow flakes glistening against the dark brown locks, his eyes were cute and round, his nose and cheeks dusted with red from the cold, and from what Hyunjin saw, he was from his school. He walked up to the counter, and Hyunjin began panicking.

“Uh hi! How can I help you?”  
“Ah, sorry I don’t know anything about coffee, I came here because it’s snowing really hard.”  
“Do you want something to warm you up?”  
“I don’t really drink coffee..”  
“We have hot chocolate if you like?”  
“Sure, medium please.”  
“Okay, what’s your name?”  
“Seungmin.”

What a cute name Hyunjin thought, he loved the way Seungmin spoke, his voice wasn’t high but it was still sweet, rich, like chocolate.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that.”  
“Seungmin.”  
“Sungmin?”  
“No SEUNGmin.”  
“Gotcha.”

Seungmin began to take out his wallet.

“Hey, this one’s on me.”  
“Oh you don’t have to.”  
“It’s fine, it’s nice to treat a cute boy once in awhile.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, cheeks reddening a little more, Hyunjin smiling at his shyness. 

“I’ll get your drink.” 

Seungmin sat down at a table, fidling his thumbs until a person took a seat in front of him, Hyunjin with his hot chocolate. 

“It’s a slow day today, so Seungmin, looks like you and I go to the same school.”  
“Oh yeah, I transferred recently.”

No wonder he didn’t know him yet, he’d have to get Jisung to give him details about him later. 

“What’s your name?”  
“Hyunjin.” He said while pointing to his name tag.

The two talked, Hyunjin mostly just admiring Seungmin’s voice, his hair, his face, his cute hand movements when he talked. 

But soon the snow lightened, and Seungmin had to head home, but before he left, Hyunjin told him to look at his cup of hot chocolate before returning to his place behind the counter. 

Seungmin turned the cup around, his name was written with a heart next to it, a phone number with the words “call me” next to it.

He turned around to see Hyunjin wink, causing him to blush, and run out the door.

Hyunjin smiled, hearing his phone ping, he unlocked it to see a new message. 

**I’ll call tonight.**

His smile grew bigger, saving the number under Seungminnie, a name he’d love to hear on repeat.


End file.
